


Come On

by shessocold



Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: '60s, Banter, Best Friends, Bisexuality, Edith Grove, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Glimmer Twins, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold
Summary: Mick is annoying, but he's Mick.





	Come On

“Oi Keith, have you by any chance seen my harp... oh shit, mate, sorry.”  


Keith pauses mid-stroke, girly magazine in his other hand, trousers around his ankles. Mick has gone quite pink in the face. Keith smirks.  


“That'll finally teach you to knock, I reckon.”  


Mick looks like he's about to tell Keith to go fuck himself, but then he hesitates. Keith stares at him, puzzled.  


“Mind if I get on with this?” he asks eventually, trying to make a joke of it. “I have quite the busy schedule today.”  


Mick chews on the corner of his thumb nail.  


“Can I watch?” he asks, after what seems to Keith like a very long pause.  


“Can you watch what? Me, wanking?”  


“Yeah. Would you mind?”  


_Would I_ , Keith tries to decide, keenly aware of Mick's gaze on himself. Mick is still chewing his nail.  


“Alright. But close the bloody door, I don't want Phelge or Brian barging in.”  


Mick obeys, and then he stands dumbly by the closed door, still staring at Keith. Keith is half turned on by the idea of Mick being there, half bewildered by how stupid the whole thing is. He gives himself a couple of tentative strokes. Mick bits into his lower lip, eyes half closed, and he very quietly moans. He's wearing one of his suits, Keith notices, probably about to go out somewhere. The detail makes the situation even sillier.  


“Alright, is this some sort of experiment?” he asks. “What's the point? What are we doing? Are you going to join in?”  


“If you want me to,” says Mick, coyly. Keith rolls his eyes.  


“At least sit down. You're giving me the creeps, standing over there like an idiot.”  


Mick, primly, sits down on the corner of the bed. Keith puts the magazine down.  


“I swear I'll never understand what goes on inside that head of yours,” he says, turning to face Mick. “Take your trousers off, c'mon. Do something.”  


Mick undoes his fly. He's not wearing any pants. Keith sees that that small todger of his doesn't get much more impressive once it's hard. Mick doesn't seem at all bothered by the difference in size, though. He smiles serenely. Keith briefly wonders about kissing his stupid mouth, trying to imagine how Mick would react - trying to dedice how he would want Mick to react. He puts his hand back on his cock. Mick leans on his elbow, lazily stroking himself as he watches Keith wank. He seems to really appreciate the show, which oddly enough makes Keith self conscious.  


“If I told you to suck it, would you?” he says, half-trying to shock Mick out of whatever has come over him.  


Mick shrugs.  


“Can't see why not,” he says, looking up at Keith from under his lashes. His eyes are very blue, his mouth very inviting. Keith is extremely tempted all of a sudden. “But I'd really rather watch you do it by yourself first, if it's alright with you,” Mick adds, his face now close enough to Keith's that Keith can feel the warmth radiating off his flushed cheeks.  


“Alright,” Keith says, fairly overwhelmed. He can feel he's about to come, so he pushes his t-shirt up and away from his stomach. Suddenly, Mick has his hand on Keith's chest, his arm around his shoulders. Keith turns his face and pushes his tongue inside Mick's mouth just as he climaxes. Mick returns the kiss in earnest, his left hand travelling down to join Keith's as he finishes pumping, the other one tangled in Keith's hair.  


“That was bloody good,” he purrs into Keith's mouth. “Really bloody brilliant.”  


Keith nods, a bit out of breath.  


“It was,” he agrees, his eyes closed, leaning back against the wall. Mick detangles himself from the embrace and gets up.  


“Just going to fetch a couple of tissues,” he explains. “You've made quite a mess.”  


“Thank you.”  


“Not a problem,” said Mick, and when Keith opens his eyes he sees the lascivious grin on his face. “I'll get you cleaned up a bit,” Mick adds, “and then _you_ can suck _me_ off, my darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess young Mick did wear pants after all. https://i.imgur.com/PH9kKEN.jpg


End file.
